The present disclosure relates to a power semiconductor device, in particular a power device having a super junction structure and a Schottky diode.
Power semiconductor devices are used in many different industries. Some of these industries, such as telecommunications, computing and charging systems, are rapidly developing. Those industries would benefit from improved semiconductor device characteristics, including reliability, switching speed, and miniaturization.
Recent efforts to improve power semiconductor device characteristics include creating a Schottky barrier region that is separate from a transistor region. A separate Schottky barrier region reduces leakage current and improves reverse recovery characteristics. However, there is still room for improvements to the structure of power semiconductor devices to meet the demands for higher system efficiency through lower forward voltage (VF), faster reverse recovery performance and better reliability of emerging technologies.